


I Will Not Kneel

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: 18+ ONLY! NON-CON! Loki shows his favored 'toy' how much he really enjoys her company and durability.





	I Will Not Kneel

“I don’t know pet, I don’t think I want to break you. That was the best I have had in centuries,” came Loki’ dark husky voice through the darkness as he laid next to the panting mortal who seemed unable to move.

Long fingers laced into matted, sweat soaked hair & massaging the scalp gently before wrapping in the disheveled mess in his fist to jerk it back exposing tender flesh. Taking in a ragged shaky breath while the bed sank next to Y/N filling the god roll to lay next to her. Jerking knees up and legs closed when his free hand reached between her thick thighs hands reaching down to grasp at his wrist while her scalp was on fire, Loki pulling harder.

“It’s too late for innocence lover,” Loki’ hot breath fanned over Y/N neck making her shiver at how close he had gotten without ever filling the bed move more than it already had.

“I don’t understand it,” Loki began lips ghosting over her pulse point followed by a raking of teeth, tongue darting out to taste of salty flesh, but thankfully letting up on her hair.

“Women through their selves at my feet, especially when I command them to kneel, follow me to bed on their hands and knees, but you,” he spoke darkly against her throat leaving Y/N hoping he didn’t decide to place more painful love bits, her body littered with them as they burned and ached, still straining to keep his hand from going between her legs but knew it was in vain, Loki was a god & would get what he wanted.

“You simply refused to do either and that perplexes me,” Loki continued darkly allowing Y/N’ head to rest comfortably on the mattress while at the same moment wrenching his wrist free to force a hand between shaking legs while she clawed at him helplessly to stop him from dipping into wet, sore folds while legs fell to the mattress.

“So, tell me, pet, why is that? What made me desire to have you in my bed due to your defiance,” Loki spoke looking into tear rimmed Y/E/C orbs and noting all the marks he had left.

Oh yes Y/N will defiantly remember her mistake every time she moved, breathed, but then again he may have found a permanent place for Y/N since she had already out lived the last hand full of mortals he had brought into this bed.

Swallowing hard, reaching up to tug at his bicep knowing it was in vain once more and finally making up her mind to speak because it only got worse from here. Hoping to anger the god so that he would end the torment, but it would probably just fuel it.

“Because no woman should have to kneel before any man, god or mortal,” Y/N finally bit out as if it was a bitter poison on her tongue.

A sinister smile crept over the gods face the hand that was reaching between her slick folds, inching closer to her aching hole paused laying now at the top of sore slit so he could sit up more to look her shaking thick form over.

“Oh, my sweet mortal, I may have just found something that I didn’t know I was craving,” came a sinister chuckle, the lights brightening enough so she could see him better watching in horror when Loki began to turn blue, raised markings following along with the change, body becoming colder next to her making her shiver.

“How about we try something else? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I don’t kill you, but I can assure you that the only reason that you will be allowed to leave this bed, our bed, is to relieve yourself. And,” the blue god continued darkly hand still twisted in Y/N’ hair causing her head to ache while he moved between her legs, positioning what felt like a cold iron rod at her southern hole, cold hand on her stomach that felt as if it branded her reaching down to hold to it bracing for the pain but relieved the moment it moved to aching cunt.

“You are to return back here to wait for me unclothed. But defy me,” Loki growled pressing the head of his cock at her wet core releasing her hair to look at him.

The lines over his blue skin making her gawk looking down to watch him remove the hand on her stomach to show a perfect imprint of it, flesh branded black from cold. Thankfully both hands where slightly warmer when they gripped bruising tight to thick thighs, thrusting into her in one motion causing Y/N to let out a horse whimper throat screamed raw. Her hands pressing against his tight abs that flinched under the touch from hot hands sending waves of pleasure through Loki like never before.

Leaning down so that he hovered over Y/N hand releasing her thigh to anchor his self, to hold his body less than an inch from hers the cold making skin pebble, nipples harden and unable to break the fiery gaze he sat her with.

“Defy me, my pet, my little bed warmer; which I sincerely hope you do,” Loki continued quietly nipping at her bottom lip to bring blood and making her jump sending warm body into cold but not daring to break the gaze.

“Because I have several, punishments, I would like to try on you since not even one of my own kind was ever to survive this long,” the raven-haired god finished Y/N swallowing his husky voice with a gulp of fear, body shaking under him as he began to slowly pull out and sink back into her aching hole filling him twitch already.

“Looks like I want be lasting much longer,” Loki breathed down Y/N parched throat, arm wrapping over her shoulders, so he could thrust into her harshly one last time before cold flooded her womb.

Pulling out to fall over her, kissing along her jaw while she panted for breath body shaking with pain, fear, but not cold. Looking down to see Loki return to his Aesir form, red eyes turning emerald to gaze into her soul branding it as his.

“I have plans for you lover. I suggest you get to your feet, get cleaned up and come straight back to bed,” Loki spoke into Y/N open mouth that still panted for breath.

“I can’t move,” Y/N tired voice gasped making sure to hold his gaze letting him know it wasn’t a lie.

“Well, then allow me to remedy the situation,” Loki spoke, getting to his feet, looping his arms around her back and knees pulling her full figure to his chest.

“What kind of master would I be if I didn’t take care of my prized pet? Especially since I plan on keeping you for a longtime lover,” he chuckled darkly filling her head lay against his shoulder weakly while he carried Y/N into the bath to get her cleaned.


End file.
